Shin Megami Tensei:Placebo
by Mih-kun
Summary: Acompanhe a história de Kamisaka Misa e seus companheiros na luta contra uma organização maligna em um mundo que mistura dois jogos da séie SMT:Nocturn e Persona.
1. Capítulo 1:Choque

2012. A humanidade caminha para um meio mais consciente quanto ao meio-ambiente. Muitas espécies de animais e plantas foram salvas. Carros ecologicamente corretos são utilizados em massa. Todos os países mais importantes fizeram um contrato para a diminuição de poluentes. Embora seja um avanço, a violência não para. A explicação continua desconhecida.

Misa sentia uma dor forte no seu peito. O tiro havia sido forte o suficiente para arremessa-la contra a parede. Maldito ladrão, maldito gatilho. Misa sentia algo raro próxima a morte:raiva. Como podia sua vida ter um desfecho com um simples pedaço de metal. Paramédicos não apareciam, pessoas fugiam e esqueciam ali a garota próxima da morte. "Morrer sozinha, que ótimo!", Misa não podia acreditar que as pessoas eram assim:

-Alguém me ajude...-Gemia ela olhando para o sangue borbulhava para fora do furo.

Não acreditava que esse mundo estava na ruína:

-Por favor, aqui...

Não acreditava que no momento que precisava mais, todos correram:

-Alguém...

Vultos e mais vultos. "É agora." pensou Misa, esperando pelo doce abraço da morte. Estava começando a se afogar com o sangue que cuspia por causa do tiro. Achou ter visto a morte por um segundo. Era estranha, parecia um mero adolescente de cabelos negros com uma foice na mão. Estava delirando, a morte não podia ser aquilo. De seu lado, um homem de difícil identificação era notado por seus olhos falhando:

-Eien, espere. Não mate ela.-Disse o homem.

-Você sabe que não sou eu quem decido Matsuo.-Respondeu o garoto.

-Você decide sim. Já presenciei antes. Deixe ela ai, se for para ela morrer, que seja por conta própria.

-De repente decidiu ser bondoso?

-Os mortos sempre voltam Eien. Sabemos muito bem disso.

Misa desmaiou. Os paramédicos vinham correndo resgata-la finalmente.

Seus pensamentos vagavam longe. Quanto mais pensava, mais chegava a conclusão de que suficiente é relativo. Quando você sabe que foi o suficiente?Quando você percebe que é a hora de fechar os olhos e voltar ao início de tudo?Talvez seja nessa hora que você nota como o mundo era bonito, pensa nos olhos de sua amante e no calor humano. Talvez seja nessa hora que você percebe como a morte é ridícula. Você não entregou os livros de volta para a biblioteca, não pagou a última parcela do seu carro, não buscou o terno que mandou ajustar por ser muito grande. Encare, tudo isso é ridículo. Você viveu uma infância, uma adolescência e uma parcela de sua vida adulta para simplesmente chegar ao nada. Tão ridículo que muitos começam a rir perto da morte enquanto alguns choram e outros, se entregam as nuvens sem preocupações, pois a morte é uma benção para eles. Onde você se encaixa nisso?

-Senhorita Kamisaka, vai ficar tudo bem-Disse um paramédico.

"Tudo...bem..."


	2. Capítulo 2:Branco

Sirenes ecoavam por todos os lados. Soro e mais soro. Cirurgia. Estancar sangramento. Remover projétil. Sutura. Arranjar um leito. Salvar uma vida.

Misa olhava para a janela de seu quarto. O resto era agoniante. Parede branca, cortinas brancas, lençóis brancos, porta branca, mesa branca. Até mesmo a TV era branca:

-Como se sente senhorita...Kamisaka?-Perguntou a enfermeira olhando seu nome na ficha.

-Como se tivesse tomado um tiro.

-Ok, se precisar de algo me chame-Disse a enfermeira saindo as pressas.

Os pensamentos de Misa eram diversos. Mas o principal era enforcar a enfermeira. Não sabia o seu nome e ainda fugiu quando era pra ter ouvido ela. Não seria tão ruim ela não lembrar o nome se não fosse o fato de Misa estar ali há três semanas:

-Dane-se ela. Dane-se todo mundo. Estou a três semanas nessa cama e não recebi uma visita sequer.-Resmungou ela com tristeza e amargura.

-Não devia falar assim.

O susto de Misa foi imenso. Ela olho ao seu lado e lá estava um rapaz de cabelos loiros e espetados, olhos verdes e pele branca usando um sobretudo vermelho:

-Quem é você!?Como entrou?

-Pela janela.-Respondeu ele apontando para a janela aberta.

-Eu vou chamar a enfermeira!-Misa estava em desespero apertando o botão.

-Não vai funcionar senhorita Kamisaka. Sua força é nada comparada a minha nesse instante. Olhe para o quarto.

Ela não havia reparado, mas o quarto passou de branco doentio a um negro como sombra, não se podia ter qualquer noção de distância, como se o quarto não tivesse paredes:

-Eu ainda sou gentil Kamisaka, mas tem gente que quer sua cabeça a qualquer custo. Eu realmente não queria estar no seu lugar.

-Do que você está falando!?

-Você ainda acha que aquele tiro foi sem querer?Que você estar dentro daquela loja na hora do assalto foi mera coincidência?Não seja tola, está enganando somente a você mesma. Tome cuidado Kamisaka.

-Pare com isso!Isso é tudo mentira!Mentira!

O jovem se moveu em uma velocidade inacreditável e agarrou o pescoço de Misa.Seus olhos haviam passado de negro opaco a um olho similar ao de uma cobra, de cor vermelho-sangue:

-Me escute agora, você tem que acordar. Pare de se enganar, seu Persona está adormecido a tempo demais. Acorde!

-Senhorita Kamisaka, fale comigo!-A enfemeira berrava no ouvido de Misa, que subtamente percebeu a presença da enfermeira. O quarto estava todo branco novamente e a janela, fechada-Estou chamando você a alguns minutos, mas você estava em transe. Está tudo bem?

-Sim, por favor, pode me deixar um pouco só?

-Claro, como quiser.

O que havia acontecido? Misa não conseguia explicar o que havia acontecido, se era verdade ou apenas um sono. O que é um Persona?

Não parou de pensar naquilo durante mais uma semana, até que foi liberada e voltou para seu apartamento. Havia faltado há quatro semanas de aula, e também a semana de provas. Teria que estudar muito para recuperar o que perdeu:

-Saco.

A primeira noite em sua casa foi longa. Não conseguia pregar os olhos e a face do garoto estava estampada em sua mente e não iria sair tão fácil. Ele parecia estar sedento por morte, seus olhos borbulhavam raiva. Medo descrevia o estado de Misa.

As aulas continuavam iguais. As pessoas iguais. Mas Misa se sentia muito diferente e deslocada:

-Misa-chan, você está entendendo o que ele está falando?

-Yumi, eu estou sem vir para a aula a quatro semanas. Não faço a mínima idéia do que ele está falando.

-Ahm...Obrigado por me ouvir.

Misa sorriu de volta. Saiu extremamente forçado, e não conseguia explicar porque. Sempre gostou de sorrir, desde criança achava sorrisos a coisa mais divertida da vida.

Chegou a hora do almoço e Misa foi almoçar no terraço. Era bom lá encima, o vento na sua face e seu cabelo balançando. Queria almoçar sozinha, mas de repente uma outra pessoa subiu lá e a avistou.

Ele tinha um cabelo preto extremamente bagunçado e olhos castanho-claro que refletiam a luz do sol. Possuía um físico desenvolvido, sinal de que praticava esportes:

-Desculpe o incomodo mas, se importa se eu almoçar aqui?-Perguntou ele com uma voz suave.

-Claro, sem problemas-Misa por algum motivo não quis o contrariar.

-Puxa, obrigado!Eu sempre quis almoçar aqui encima, mas não gosto de ficar sozinho. Que bom que você está aqui.

Ele era incrivelmente simpático e não parecia capaz de causar qualquer dano a uma mosca sequer. Misa se sentiu feliz pelo fato de ele ser tão diferente, e começou a conversar com ele:

-Você é de que turma?

-Primeiro ano, entrei hoje no colégio.

-Ah, bem que nunca tinha te visto antes.

-Eu entrei para a sua sala. Você estava dormindo quando o professor me apresentou-Disse ele sem parar de sorrir.

-Ah, me desculpe!

-Ah, não precisa!To acostumado em ser esquecido.

-Não fale assim!Você é tão simpático!-Disse ela brava. Odiava quando as pessoas faziam o que ele fez.

A conversa parou por alguns segundos, ele olhou para ela e deu um sorriso lindo. Era tão despreocupado e puro que o sol brilhava nele:

-Obrigado.-Disse ele.

Não acreditava naquilo. Os outros garotos era preciso dizer que eram lindos, perfeitos, os melhores, demais para que dissessem "legal", e ele com um simples elogio, abriu um sorriso enorme.

-Ah, o sinal tocou, tenho que ir copiar os deveres de física antes da aula começar!-Disse ele correndo-Prazer em te conhecer Misa!

-Também...Pera, qual o seu...!

Era tarde demais. Ele havia descido as escadas correndo para a aula:

-Droga!Pergunto na aula!

Misa foi começar a caminhar mas de repente, sentiu uma tontura e caiu no chão, enquanto tudo ficava negro.


	3. Capítulo 3:Palco

Misa não sabia onde estava, se havia dormido ou sido sequestrada.Tudo que sabia é que não era um lugar comum.

Era um teatro enorme e cheio de detalhes e esculturas, mas todos os assentos estavam vazios e Misa estava no palco com o chão todo de tábuas. Em sua frente havia uma mesa de jantar com um senhor de terno branco sentado do outro lado:

-Você não tem rezado muito durante sua juventude, não é querida?

-Ahm...Quem é você?Porque estou aqui?

-Sou um velho amigo.Você está aqui porque eu me importo com você-respondeu o homem sorrindo-Assim como me importo com todos os meus filhos.

-Seus filhos?Do que você está falando?-Perguntou a garota assustada.

-Você não é ignorante querida. Eu acabei acelerando tudo. Talvez esteja velho demais para controlar isso tudo.

-Não estou entendendo. Me explique tudo isso.

-Tudo no seu tempo, querida. Falando nisso, o nosso está acabando. Adeus!

Não sabia como, mas Misa acordou na enfermaria do colégio com o garoto do almoço no seu lado:

-Você está bem Misa-chan?

-Você...onde estou?

-Eu esqueci meu celular lá no terraço, e quando lembrei, voltei correndo e te achei desmaiada.-Disse ele preocupado.

-Ah, então é isso...Não devia estar na aula?

-Sim, pedi licença para te observar já que a enfermeira tinha que sair.

-Obrigado.

-De nada, mas tenho que voltar para aula-Disse ele abrindo a porta-Melhoras.

Misa sorriu de volta e ele saiu da enfermaria:

-Droga, o nome dele!

Ela perdeu as últimas aulas do dia. Ela estava sentada na cama olhando para a janela. Per...sona, do que se tratava esse nome?A ansiedade pela resposta dominava:

-Não faz bem pensar demais em inutilidades, Misa.

Ela ficou chocada ao ver do seu lado uma garota de vestido branco e cabelos loiros. Sua pele era muito branca e parecia ter algo próximo a dez anos:

-Como você entrou aqui!?-Perguntou Misa saltando da cama.

-Shh!Não fale alto. É falta de educação-Disse a menina sorrindo.

-Quem é você?

-Me chame de Amélia!

-Ahm...Amélia, o que você faz aqui?-Perguntou Misa.

A menina demonstrou uma face visível de desapontamento:

-Você realmente não foi mais a mesma desde os oito anos, não é?

-Você sabe o que aconteceu comigo aos oito anos!?-Perguntou Misa assustada.

Tudo parecia voltar. Misa havia perdido a memória aos oito anos de idade, junto com seus pais. Ela não tem memória de eventos anteriores. Por sorte, ela foi adotado por seus tios por parte de mãe:

-Porque a surpresa?Eu sou você, afinal.

Em uma fração de segundo, a garota havia desaparecido. Assustada, Misa se recompôs e saiu da enfermaria para ir embora junto com Yumi:

-Misa, você está bem?-Perguntou Yumi

-To sim Yumi, foi só má alimentação. Fiquei fraca e cai.

-Eu sempre digo para você comer bem!-Yumi estava com um olhar preocupado com isso. "Imagina se soubesse a verdade", pensou Misa.

Algo interrompeu totalmente a conversa com Yumi. Misa avistou o garoto de antes na frente do portão do colégio coversando com mais três estudantes:

-Ei você!Espera!-Ela saiu correndo em direção a ele enquanto ele virava para ela:

-Qual seu nome?-Perguntou ofegante.

-Achei que nunca fosse perguntar...-Disse ele estendendo a mão-Prazer em conhece-la Kamisaka Misa, meu nome é Matsuo Michiyo.

"Maldito sorriso despreocupado. Maldito garoto atencioso. Maldita memória fraca.". Ela apertou a mão dele em retribuição. Maldito tempo sem conhecer ele.

De longe, em algum lugar escondido, algo os observava. Misa, no entanto, deixou essa sensação de lado e foi embora para casa conversando com Michiyo.


	4. Capítulo 4:Noite

Michiyo caminhava com Misa até o apartamento da garota. O entardecer ia dando lugar a noite e o fluxo de pessoas pela cidade diminuía. Ao chegaram na porta do apartamento de Misa, ela olhou para Michiyo e perguntou:

-Quer entrar?

-Melhor não, seus pais não vão gostar.-Respondeu Michiyo.

-Eu moro sozinha.

O silêncio permaneceu por alguns instantes, até que Michiyo assustado, disse:

-Não sabia que você era uma garota tão fácil, Misa-chan...

-Eu só to sendo educada!

-Tá bom, tá bom!Só pare de me bater!

Yumi continuava com sua rotina regular. Logo depois de voltar da escola, foi para o quarto estudar. Suas notas estavam terríveis e ela esperava poder melhora-las. O dia infelizmente, não cooperava com ela. Faziam dois anos que seu ex-namorado, Claude, morreu. Ela olhava fixamente para as estrelas:

-Ah...!Não vou conseguir estudar hoje!

Do primeiro andar, sua mãe berrou:

-Yumi!A Reika tá na frente de casa!

-Manda ela entrar!-Respondeu a garota.

Reika é sua amiga desde os três anos de idade. Embora tenham uma relação violenta, elas conseguem se entender nesse meio.

Ao entrar no quarto escuro, com exceção do abajur de Yumi, Reika se sentou na cama e perguntou:

-Estudando?

-Tentando.

-Eu passei aqui porque queria saber como você estava.-Disse Reika.

-Por causa do Claude?

-Lógico, essa pergunta foi extremamente retórica Yumi.-Respondeu Reika cruzando os braços.

-Desculpa.

-Não precisa.Ah!Akira nos convidou para ir no cinema amanhã!Vai estrear "Mente Fatal 3" e ele tem ingressos que ganhou de graça. Quer ir?-Perguntou Reika empolgada.

-Claro, sem problema!-Respondeu Yumi sorrindo.

-Ótimo!-Disse Reika.

Ela deu uma dedada na testa de Yumi e disse em seguida:

-Não se sinta mal por causa dele querida. Não foi sua culpa.

-É eu sei.

Quando Reika foi embora, Yumi voltou a estudar mas, não conseguia se concentrar. Um barulho estranho ecoou em sua cabeça:

-Flo...Flora?-Perguntou a garota tentando entender se havia ouvido isso em sua cabeça.

Em sua frente, uma garota do tamanho de uma pelúcia surgiu:ela era muito branca, tinha uma saia feita de pétalas e um vestido verde e possuía asas de fada. Yumi, assustada, pulou da cadeira e perguntou caída no chão:

-Quem é você!?

-Ora ora, que pergunta boba!Sou seu Persona, Flora!-Respondeu ela sorrindo.

-Persona?

-Sim!Personas são a manifestação de um lado do espírito de uma pessoa. Se for do lado bom, o Persona se chama Angelus. Se for do lado ruim, o Persona se chama Shinigami, com o significado japonês de deus da morte mesmo. Embora sejam a manifestação do lado ruim, muitos Shigamis são neutros ou até bons, como no meu caso!

Yumi tentou falar alguma coisa, mas, desmaiou.

No apartamento de Misa, Michiyo observava o céu pelo janelão da sala de estar sentado no sofá. Misa saiu de seu quarto e sentou na poltrona do lado:

-Eu fui lá guardar a minha bolsa.

-Sem problema-Respondeu Michiyo sorrindo.

-Então...eu sei que vai parecer que sou interesseira mas...Eu sou nova na cidade. Se importaria de me apresentar a alguns conhecidos seus?

-Ah, claro!Sem problema nenhum...-Disse Michiyo sendo interrompido.

O som que o interrompeu veio do corredor. Era um barulho forte de metal sendo arrastado no chão:

-O que é...isso?-Perguntou Misa preocupada.

-Eu vou checar. Fique aqui.-Respondeu Michiyo.

Ele saiu no corredor e fechou a porta. As lâmpadas pareciam ter queimado e era impossível enxergar além de alguns metros na escuridão:

-Ei, pode aparecer.

Alguns segundos de tensão sucederam a fala de Michiyo. Uma criatura vermelha se jogou em direção a Michiyo coma boca aberta. Michiyo fechou os olhos e quando os abriu, uma espada estava em sua mãos. Ela possuía uma lâmina grossa, prata e brilhante com detalhes tribais pretos e um cabo preto. A lâmina cortou a criatura em duas partes quase simétricas:

-Não imaginava que vocês apareceriam agora.-Disse Michiyo andando em direção a porta do apartamento de Misa.-Hector, fechadura.

Um homem usando um terno roxo com listras brancas e uma capa preta surgiu atrás de Michiyo. Ele tinha um bigode pontudo preto e um cabelo preto espetadado para trás. Seu rosto magro possuía feições quadradas e marcantes:

-É...senhor Michiyo, me sinto mal fazendo isso.-Dsise o homem flutuando.

-Hector, agora!

-Mas...

-Agora!

-Ok ok!

O homem lançou um raio amarelo de seu dedo que trancou a porta como se fosse uma chave. Michiyo começou a caminhar para o lado esquerdo do corredor e disse sorrindo:

-Bem, a festa acabou de começar!

Yumi olhava para Flora encima de sua cama ainda chocada:

-Como você...pode ser um Shinigami?

-Uma Shinigami, hihi!Ué, não é porque somos deuses da morte que somos malvados!-Respondeu Flora.

Os olhos azuis de Flora de repente mudaram para roxo escuro. Ela olhou para a janela e disse:

-Horay!Sinto alguns Yami na parte leste da cidade!Vamos vamos!

-Yami!?-Perguntou Yumi assustada.

-Sim!Eles são a personificação do mal das pessoas!Rápido, temos que ir derrotar eles!

-Mas como!?-Perguntou Yumi.

-Pegue uma arma!

-Eu não uso armas!

-Não tem nada?

Yumi pensou durante alguns instantes e teve uma idéia. Correu pelo quarto e abriu a gaveta inferior de seu armário. Dentro, havia um par de Tonfas:

-Pronto, vamos!-Disse ela confiante.


	5. Capítulo 5:Apagar

Yumi fugiu de sua casa pela janela. Antes disso, trancou a porta e apagou a luz para sua mãe achar que ela estava dormindo. Enquanto corria pelas ruas escuras da cidade, conversava com Flora:

-Como derrotamos esses Yami?

-Qualquer pessoa que acordou seu Persona pode derrotar os Yami. Obviamente quanto mais forte alguém for, mais rápido o serviço-Respondeu Flora.

No escuro do corredor, a lâmina de Michiyo balançava e ia cortando outras criaturas vermelhas como a anteriror. Elas pareciam com anões extremamente magros, só que sua cabeça não possuia nada além de sua boca.

O sangue voava e Michiyo permanecia em uma dança brutal com sua espada nas duas mãos:

-Vocês estão ficando manjados já!

-Estamos, senhor Matsuo?-Disse uma voz masculina vinda de trás de Michiyo.

Ao virar-se, viu um homem usando um par de luvas, calça social, camisa social branca de manga comprida e um colete a prova de balas. Seu cabelo era preto e comprido:

-Você é...Dale, certo?-Perguntou Michiyo apoiando a espada no ombro esquerdo.

-Aura espiritual imensa, olhos como de um lobo e canhoto. Sem dúvida, você é Matsuo Michiyo.-Respondeu Dale sorrindo.-Vamos logo com isso, então?

Dale esticou a mão esquerda e sombras se alongaram em forma de um cano sobre ela. Das sombras, uma espingarda foi materializada:

-Aqui é...seu fim!-Berrou ele atirando.

Michiyo se esquivou do primeiro tiro e desferiu um golpe contra a cabeça de Dale, que defendeu com o cano de sua espingarda:

-Lento demais Matsuo!

Michiyo girou e tentou acerta-lo com um golpe horizontal na face, que foi desviado pelo homem, causando apenas um pequeno corte na bochecha esquerda:

-Foi só um arranhão-Disse ele rindo.

-Não falei nada-Disse Michiyo sorrindo-Não quis o deixar constrangido porque, cá entre nós:você não acerotu nenhum dos tiros que deu.

Dale sorriu e atirou contra Michiyo que se abaixou. Dale então mirou no jovem no chão e atirou. Michiyo deu um rolamento para o lado direito e pulou na parede. Na parede, pegou impulso e tentou perfurar Dale. Com a espingarda, ele desviou o golpe que só fez um corte razoável na área próxima das costelas:

-Já tão agressivo, Matsuo?-Perguntou Dale sorrindo.

-Ahm?Está achando que estou sendo sério?Não não!-Respondeu ele.

Michiyo mostrou a palma da mão para Dale e disse:

-Se lembra do meu Persona, Dante?Bem, aqui vai um presente dele-Disse Michiyo com um sorriso obscuro-Inferno!

Do chão, inúmeros pilares de fogo surgiram e queimaram o corredor. Quando o fogo sumiu misteriosamente, Dale havia ido embora. Michiyo caminhou cansado até algo que havia no chão e que não havia sido queimado:uma carta:

-"Senhor Matsuo, Eu, Heleonor, continuo interessado em suas habilidades e creio que serão de grande ajuda para minha organização. Posso lhe pagar dez vezes mais que lhe pagam na polícia. Assinado, Heleonor."-Leu Michiyo. Em seguida, a carta pegou fogo e se dispersou no ar em forma de cinzas.-Não tenho interesse-Disse ele olhando pra as cinzas no alto.

Yumi corria rapidamente para o foco de Yami que Flora havia descoberto.

Michiyo saia vagarosamente do apartamento e viu uma garota vindo em sua direção.

Yumi finalmente chegou a Ponte Tsuki, onde flora disse que haviam Yami.

A garota que caminhava lentamente em direção a Michiyo parou do seu lado. Usava um uniforme que lembrava o de uma aeromoça em um tom azul marinho. Seu cabelo era vermelho e sua pele morena:

-Você é...Soty, certo?-Perguntou ele.

-Sim-Respondeu ela com seriedade.

-Limpe toda essa bagunça.-Ordenou o jovem caminhando embora do prédio.

-Vocês mercenários deviam estar felizes pelo fato de nós limparmos toda a bagunça que vocês fazem no mundo humano.-Disse ela ainda fria.

Michiyo parou por um tempo e sem olhar para trás disse andando de novo:

-Eu não disse que não estou feliz.

Yumi viu um Yami de cor avermelhada e pequeno pulando em sua direção. Ela o acertou com o tonfa direito e ele desapareceu:

-Uau, eu sou boa nisso!-Disse ela saltitante.

-Yumi-chan, cuidado!-Alertou Flora.

De trás de Yumi, um Yami como o anterior surgiu, só que esse devia ter algo próximo a três metros.

Um jovem usando uma calça jeans que ficava grudada em sua perna, uma camisa vermelha e um paletó preto por cima surgiu na frente de Yumi e disparou nove tiros contra o Yami, que caiu no chão e sumiu:

-Yumi...certo?-Perguntou o jovem em uma expressão fria.

-S-sim.

-Asahina Akira-Disse ele estendendo a mão-Prazer em conhece-la.

No seu apartamento, Misa estava assustada. Ao abrir a porta, viu Michiyo lutando contra um homem estranho e de algum modo, ele iniciou um fogo mortal. Como isso podia ser verdade?Simplesmente não podia.

Sentada com as costas na sua porta, ela soluçava de medo do que havia medo. Como alguém como ele podia ser tão violento?

Do outro lado da porta, a garota nomeada Soty estava parada olhando para a destruição. Suspirou um pouco e murmurou algumas palavras em uma língua que não podia ser entendida. De repente, tudo voltou ao normal, como se nada tivesse ocorrido:

-É triste ser da Polícia Espiritual, não?-Disse alguém.

Sentado na janela, um jovem usando um sobretudo preto com o capuz escondendo a face observava Soty com seu único olho visível. Soty começou a caminhar em direção a saída:

-Pelo menos é mais nobre do que ser a Morte, Eien.

-Será mesmo?Nada é mais nobre que a natureza e, aceitemos os fatos, nada é mais natural do que morrer.-Disse ele se levantando.

Caminhou até Soty e a virou para sua direção. Pôs a mão em sua face e disse:

-Mas enquanto a você?Seu trabalho é apagar memórias de pessoas comuns que viram algo sobrenatural e limpar a bagunça feita por mercenários. Você minha amiga, está longe de ser nobre.

Eien caminhou até a janela, e a abrindo completamente, olhou para o céu:

-Não sei se isso significa que sou mal mas...Não me canso de matar.

Com isso, um par de asas negras surgiram em suas costas. Eien pulou pela janela e voou pela noite sem fim:

-Eien...


	6. Capítulo 6:Alternância

-Asahina...Akira?-Perguntou Yumi assustada.

-Sim, sou um Trigger, como você-Disse ele olhando para Yumi.

-Trigger?

-São as pessoas que conseguem liberar seu Persona.-Explicou Akira- Meu Persona é de Classe B. Ao ver o seu, posso dizer que deve ser provavelmente de uma Classe baixa...acho que D.

Yumi talvez fosse inocente demais para entender a ofensa nas palavras de Akira. O que interessa é que a garota não mostrou diferença ao ouvir-lo:

-Senhor Akira, você é forte?

O jovem hesitou um pouco e pensou. Em resposta a pergunta, olhou para Yumi e disse sorrindo:

-O suficiente.

Misa saiu lentamente para o corredor quando Soty foi embora. Realmente parecia que nada havia acontecido ali a poucos instantes atrás. Curiosa, ficou observando, tocando e analisando toda a cena. Tudo estava novo em folha, ao invés de queimado:

-Kamisaka...Misa...

-Quem está ai!?-Perguntou a garota em um salto, olhando para o escuro, de onde a voz vinha.

Do escuro, foi lentamente saindo um enorme verme com um único olho irritado e uma boca cheia de dentes afiados e brancos. Entre os dentes, muita saliva escorria:

-Deliciosa...

Com isso, o verme começou a rastejar com velocidade em direção a Misa. Desesperada, começou a correr em direção a escadaria que a levaria ao térreo:

-Saia de perto de mim!

A escadaria estava com as luzes apagadas mas Misa não quis acende-las: não tinha tempo o suficiente para tal ato de inteligência. Em meio a escuridão, passos desesperados e rugidos de fome eram ouvidos. Mas, ouvidos por quem? Somente pelo desespero, que entretida com o espetáculo de suas ações, não pretendia parar:

-Venha aqui garota!-Berrava o verme.

-Saia saia!

Misa então chegou a recepção do térreo e, conseqüentemente, saiu do prédio. Na rua, não havia ninguém. Aliás, todo o cenário era estranho: O céu estava vermelho e a lua, amarelo brilhante. O verme finalmente a alcançou:

-Sempre quis saber o gosto de um Angelus!

Dizendo isso, abriu a boca e tentou engolir Misa.

_Me acorde, Misa._

Ao ver a boca do monstro próxima, a garota berrou:

-Alguém me ajude!

_Me acorde! Rápido!_

-Socorro!

Em sua frente, Um jovem vestido com uma capa preta cortou o verme ao meio com uma espada prata brilhante. O sangue voou para toda lado que podia, anunciando a morte. O jovem na capa então olhou para Misa:

-Você é Misa, certo?-Perguntou ele.

-Sim, e você quem é!?

-Não temos tempo para essa conversa-Disse o rapaz pegando em sua mão-Rápido, vamos sair da Sombra.

-Sombra!?-Perguntou ela confusa.

-Esse lugar onde nos encontramos é chamado de Sombra. É inteiramente habitado por criaturas malignas. Embora se pareça com nosso mundo, é simplesmente o espelho do mal que habita ele.

Com isso, ambos correram pela rua em direção a escuridão.

-Senhorita Yumi, como membro da E.A.P.S., tenho um pedido a fazer: junte-se a nós.-Pediu Akira.

-E.A.P.S.?

-Esquadrão de Ação Paranormal Secreta. Somos uma partição da polícia que trata exclusivamente de ocorrências dos Yami no nosso mundo. Todos somos Triggers e temos interesse em novos membros.

-Eu aceito!-Respondeu ela, sorridente.

Akira não conseguia entender como uma pessoa consegue se juntar a uma causa com tanta facilidade, mas ficou feliz que foi a causa dele, afinal, Akira detestava perder.

Escuridão total. Misa não conseguia enxergar nada. Em sua frente, uma massa de sombras se formou, e dela o jovem surgiu:

-Esse lugar é conhecido como o Abismo, Misa.

-Me dá medo...e qual seu nome?E porque estamos aqui?

-Me desculpe a falta de educação.-Disse ele sorrindo-Me chamo Gerrard. Sou um velho amigo de Ariel.

Embora pudesse ver sua boca, era difícil ver o resto de seu rosto. Só podia ver que seu cabelo era muito branco e o único olho que era visível era roxo:

-Você disse Ariel!?Ariel meu pai!?-Perguntou Misa assustada com a revelação.

-Sim. Antes dele morrer, pequena Misa, ele pediu que eu cuidasse de você se algo acontecesse com ele. Nós estamos no Abismo porque é por aqui a única maneira de um ser humano sair da Sombra sem matar o Yami que a causou.

-O Yami?

-Yami são criaturas puramente malignas, que influenciam os seres humanos da Terra a fazerem o mal daqui, da Sombra. Muitos Yami tem o poder de carregarem humanos para a Sombra, e matando o "predador" é uma das maneiras de sair desse lugar. Você provavelmente não percebeu mas, haviam algumas almas voando. Essas almas são dos humanos que tiveram o corpo comido por um Yami.-Explicou Gerrard.-Agora, chega de papo, vou abrir a porta.

Gerrard bateu duas palmas e em sua frente, surgiu uma simplória porta de madeira:

-Damas primeiro, senhorita.-Disse sorrindo.

Ao seu redor, muitos Yami surgiram e investiram contra eles. Gerrard os segurou e disse para Misa:

-Pequena Misa, fuja que eu cuido deles!

-Mas eu tenho muito o que perguntar!

-Se não sobreviver, não adiantara de nada a curiosidade!Nossa conversa fica para depois!

E fechando a porta, Misa fugiu do Abismo para um abismo para um muito mais profundo: a incerteza.


End file.
